


An Agreement (of sorts)

by TheShallowGamer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Tumblr: otpprompts, Virgin Sherlock, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShallowGamer/pseuds/TheShallowGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When I said I was married to my work I was lying. I would cast it away this very moment if it meant that you and I could be something. You have become my work, John. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Asking your best friend and flat mate out is proving to be more difficult than Sherlock thought. So he writes out a relationship agreement along with a letter to give to John, because asking someone to be your boyfriend the traditional way isn't quite Sherlock's style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE- The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> For @xijalle as she wanted fluff and hopefully I've done that. 
> 
> Original prompt can be found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128414106479/person-a-has-had-feelings-for-%0Aperson-b-for-a-long) and in the end notes.  
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Takes place after series 4. 
> 
> PART ONE

 

* * *

 

RELATIONSHIP AGREEMENT:  
AGREEMENT made on the 9th day of January, 2018, by  
Mr William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ‘’First Party’’, to  
Doctor John Hamish Watson, ‘’Second Party’’.  
The parties are presently residing with each other at 221B Baker Street, Kent, London, NW1 2NJ and have been doing so since July 25th 2010 and although both intend to continue living together for the foreseeable future, Mr William Sherlock Scott Holmes would like to alter the definition of his and Doctor John Hamish Watson’s relationship status.

 

* * *

 

1\. EXPECTATIONS OF GENERAL TREATMENT IN REGARDS TO DATING:  
A. The Saturday of every two weeks will be considered ‘date night.’ Each partner will take turns to organise the date. It is expected that each person will spend that time together unless a good reason comes up that stops the other party from attending. i. ‘’Good reason’’ can include (but not limited to) medical emergencies, an important case (a case has to be considered a 6 or above before it is deemed important) or a family situation. Ii. The reason should be considered acceptable by both partners affected by the cancellation/reschedule. Iii. However even if both partners accept the reason, it is still reasonable for each or both to feel disappointment at the cancellation/reschedule and should be allowed to feel this disappointment without shame or punishment from the other party.  
B. When time is spent together, each partner should be treated with respect. This does not mean that both partners need to stay physically close or show constant displays of affection, but there should always be a feeling of closeness. i. Some discussions or activities are private and should not happen in public without both parties stating they are comfortable discussing something or doing something.  
C. Both parties should keep the other informed of important life events. Important life events may include (but are not limited to) i. Changes in work/employment, ii. Changes in health, iii. Anything that affects either partners financial status, iiii. Changes of opinions on any activities that both partners do together (this involves physically, romantically or otherwise)

* * *

 

2\. EXPECTATIONS OF GENERAL TREATMENT IN REGARDS TO INTIMACY (PHYSICALLY, ROMANTICALLY OR OTHERWISE)  
A. Acts of intimacy that are acceptable (but not limited to) are i. Kissing, ii. Hand holding, iii. Hugs of any form, iiii. Physical intimacy that includes sex (see section 3), v. Emotional intimacy.  
B. Included in intimacy is dealing with conflict (see section 4 about expectations regarding conflict)

* * *

 

3\. EXPECTATIONS REGARDING SEX:  
A. Each party will have a chance to talk about what they are willing and not willing to do. This includes discussions about what either party wishes to try out. i. If an activity is experimented with and one party does not wish it to continue before it happens, during or after then the other MUST respect that and not push the other for an explanation or to continue.  
B. Consent MUST be given before AND during. i. If any activity is considered more intense on the body then after care must be given to ensure that the afflicted party/parties are reassured and feel comfortable and safe. i. If needed a safe word will be given and used which both parties will discuss BEFORE they continue with any activity.  
C. If either party wants to stop or is not comfortable then the other party MUST STOP IMMEDIATELY.  
D. Any more issues will be discussed in person if needed.

* * *

4\. EXPECTATIONS REGARDING CONFLICT:

A. If something is irritating one partner or causing problems, it should be mentioned as soon as both partners have an opportunity to sit down and discuss it. i. Once an issue has been brought to the other partner’s attention, all efforts to address it should be a top priority.  
B. Each partner is expected to have their own opinions and beliefs. The partners may not always agree, however, respectful disagreement should not be seen as a lack of respect overall. Each partner should have their own judgment, and as such make their own choices for themselves.

* * *

 

5\. EXPECTATIONS REGARDING FAMILY AND FRIENDS:  
A. If both parties feel comfortable telling their family and friends of their new relationship then they work out how and when they are planning on doing so.  
B. If one party wants to wait until they tell anyone then the other party has to respect this and won’t tell anyone themselves until the other party says to do so.  
C. If one party does not want to tell a selected group of people then the other party has to respect this and not mention their relationship to anyone in the selected group.

* * *

 

WHAT WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES (FIRST PARTY) IS WILLING TO OFFER IN THE RELATIONSHIP:  
A. Cases  
B. A companion who JOHN HAMISH WATSON (second party) is able to share himself with.  
C. Body parts to be kept out of the fridge, microwave and any other kitchen appliance.  
D. To continue letting JOHN HAMISH WATSON do the household duties.  
E. Himself.

 

If both parties agree to this document then they should sign and date below.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes (First party)  
09.01.18

________________ (Second party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:  
> Person A has had feelings for Person B for a long time, and is ready to ask B to be in a relationship with them. Person A has no idea how to tell Person B, though, since they’re not good at expressing their feelings. So instead, they come up with a written document that’s written like a contract/terms of conditions paper, explaining in detail what being in a relationship with them means and what they have the privilege to do. A gives B the document and says it’s okay to decline the offer. B’s reaction is up to you.


	2. PART TWO- THE LETTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do you still want that? To have a perfect life with someone? Do you think you could settle for an imperfect life with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> Thank you to those who have given this story kudos already, especially since the first chapter was so small, so here's the second part a day earlier as a special treat for you all.  
>   
> My tumblr: [johnlock-pervert](http://johnlock-pervert.tumblr.com/)

John,

We have known each other now for 2,725 days. Which translates to seven years, five months and fifteen days. Furthermore, 2,725 days converts to each of the following time units:  
Seconds: 235,440,000  
Minutes: 3,924,000  
Hours: 65,400

Of course the seconds and minutes continue to change as I write this but in those 2,725 days my feelings for not just you but for relationships in general have changed drastically.  
You have probably noticed by now that I am not a lovable man. I am rude, obnoxious, ignorant, and selfish to name a few and with that, comes my inability to understand why someone would wish to spend countless amounts of time with another human being in a physical and or romantic sense. Two people made me change my mind about relationships. One of them was Edward. 

We met at school, sharing a few classes with one another. He was athletic, playing both rugby and football. You probably would have liked him. Then again, maybe not. We shared the same PE class, although I mostly hid in the changing rooms instead of actually playing. It was on the 11th of January ((incredibly pathetic that I remember the date, I know.)) at the end of the day when my class had PE. My usual routine was to hide in one of the shower cubicles and wait until everyone had changed and left, where I would read until everyone had come back, changed and gone home. On that particular day however the rain overnight had left the field muddy so our teacher made everyone have a shower. There were four other cubicles to the right of me and since the class was reasonably small I didn’t think anyone would want to use the one I was in. Edward opened my cubicle (I never bothered to lock it) I expected him to shout at me or accuse me of spying on the boys who were showering. But he didn’t. He just smirked at me as I hurried out of the cubicle. I remember not wanting to go into school the next day in fear that he had told our teacher. But he assured me later that he had no intention of telling anyone what I was doing. Then in our biology class we were put together as a pair. It was like in those movies where the couple are forced to do a project together and like the in the movies, me and him became friends. 

We spent every lunchtime together. His friends didn’t like me and we all knew this but it didn’t seem to matter. I only wanted his attention; everyone else was just back ground noise. 

I had never really experienced love until then. In fact I don’t even know if I was in love with him or if it was just blind infatuation. I had never had a friend or a boyfriend before so I didn’t have any data to back up what I was feeling. 

Mycroft was worried about me. He knew about Edward and he knew what I felt for him. He tried to warn me several times but I ignored him like younger brothers do.  
Something I haven’t mentioned is that Edward was an artist. He had won prizes for his art at school and he was exceptional at it. During lunchtime he gave me something. It was a picture he drew of us together. He told me it for a project he was doing about friendships and I could keep the copy if I wanted to. I thought it meant something. I thought he was trying to tell me that whatever I feelings I had were recuperated. 

So I kissed him. 

He moved away almost instantly and screamed at me. It was a rush of He pushed me to the ground and kicked me. I can’t remember how many times his foot made contact to my ribs. All I could hear was him shouting and my own desperate pleas of mercy for him to stop and it hurt. It hurt so badly that I felt I was going to die right there. He told me I was nothing. I was a freak and pathetic and desperate and many other things. I was so confused. I went to his house. I met his parents. He drew a picture of us together, John. How could he do all of that and say that he didn’t feel anything for me? I felt horrible and used like I’d been plunged down a steep hill, dizzy, numb and choking. I still feel embarrassed today. 

It went round the whole school that I was gay. I didn’t even know what it meant to be gay. I just knew that I liked someone who was a boy. I was eleven. I was a child and I loved a boy. People bullied me and after school they would wait until I was walking home and then jump me, hitting me again until my skin was blue and purple. I didn’t know what it meant to be gay. I just knew that I was getting hurt because of it. So I thought that if that’s what happens when you are gay then I didn’t want it. 

So I denied it. I denied it again and again as they were hitting me. No I’m not gay. No I don’t like boys. Please stop hitting me. Please I can’t breathe.  
They never listened though.  
It carried on like that until I left school. I was finally free because on the outside world no one asked questions. I still had marks on my body and if someone raised their arm I would jump but I felt happier and safe. No one assumed I was straight and if they did then they didn’t mention it. But the years of saying I wasn’t gay had done something to me. I started to believe my own lies. I would feel sick at seeing a same sex couple walk down the street, I would clench whenever anyone would mention the word ‘gay’. At the same time I would realise that I felt no attraction towards women. I would have female clients but feel nothing but with males there was something. A low rise in my stomach and thoughts in my head about kissing them. 

I would immediately tell myself that those thoughts were wrong and twisted and sick. Years of my own denying and constant bullying had made me bitter towards being gay. I tried to be with girls. When I was younger I hadn’t grown into my own body. I was tall and ungraceful with spotty skin and a nose too big for my face. Puberty seemed to be on my side in my adult life as suddenly I was considered attractive to women but I didn’t recuperate the feelings they shared for me. I tried to do anything to stop the attraction I felt for men. I abused drugs, forced myself to date women (although I always backed out on that one), I even went to a conversation therapist. I know. I feel disgusted looking back on that particular ‘’cure’’ but I was desperate. 

I wondered if there was something wrong with me. Was I broken? Why didn’t I like girls and why did I feel attraction towards males? I hated it. I hated myself and I didn’t want any of it anymore. 

Then I met you, John. When you walked into St Barts that day I felt something. I told myself not to because I knew it would end in another heartbreak. When I went home that day I came up with a plan of trying to get rid of you, to be as awful as possible. I couldn’t go through with it though when you turned up at 221B the next day. You fitted in so well that I knew I couldn’t go ahead with my original plan. So it changed to try and get you to stay. I was afraid you would run as soon as you saw the real me. But in that one day, hundreds of walls came down that I had built through years of pain and loneliness. You knocked every single one of them down in a day. You shot someone for me. You killed someone. You saved my life. You continue to keep saving me from harm or myself. All the things you have done for me, all the ways I have changed because of your acceptance, the patience and understanding you continue to give to me. You have made me into a better person, John, there are no words to describe how grateful I am to you. 

When I said I was married to my work I was lying. I would cast it away this very moment if it meant that you and I could be something. You have become my work, John.  
Everything was going fine. You had helped me quit smoking and the drugs, you bought a new perspective to cases that enabled me to solve them more quickly and I wasn’t lonely anymore. Everything was perfect. 

Then Moriarty appeared and I could see the cracks start to form. We started to slip away from each other from that moment on. I didn’t notice it at first but something shifted after the introduction of Irene. Was it something she said? Was it her? Did you feel attraction to her? No, of course you did. That was obvious. 

Then he came back and the cracks started to break until he had taken everything I cared for. I didn’t think he could do anything more. He ruined my reputation and made Scotland Yard believe I was a criminal. But he had one last bargaining chip, one last thread he could pull on his web. 

You. 

I only ever wanted to keep you safe and he knew that and used it against me. There were snipers on you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. If I didn’t die that day then he made sure that someone’s blood was spilt. I couldn’t let it be yours. So I had to jump. 

I never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t think you would react as badly as you did. 

Moriarty did do one good thing though. When I was standing there, knowing I had to jump, I only thought of you. It didn’t sink in then that, that would be the last time we would talk. That I wouldn’t get to spend another night at 221B with you. No more cases, no more shared jokes, no more you. 

Hearing you run towards me, reaching out for me and saying that I was your friend. I would have given anything to get up, tell you that it was a joke, a sick joke and have you shout and scream at me all the way back to Baker Street. But I knew that Moriarty’s network needed to be shut down. 

So I left for three years. You didn’t, from what Mycroft told me, cope well. You didn’t cope at all did you? What did you do for those three years, John? We’ve never talked about it. Mrs Hudson told me that you visited my grave a lot. Did you talk to me? I remember when you asked me to stop being dead. I did, but you didn’t take that news well either. I’m not sure if I ever do right by you. 

Well. We know at least one thing you did during my absence. Did you know from the moment you met her that you were going to marry her? I sound bitter because I am. Out of all the girlfriends you’ve had, you’ve never once wanted to be committed to them in that way. What was different about Mary? Did she remind you of me? Did you ever think about me when you were with her? 

The night of your wedding. You probably wondered where I had gone. Did you even notice I had left? I couldn’t stay and pretend that I was watching the person I love slowly slip away from me again. I was losing you all over again. Especially since you were going to be a father. 

You were going to have a family, move away from London to somewhere in the country with a good school, be a doctor at the local clinic, have a house with a dog and the perfect family. You didn’t need me anymore. 

Do you still want that? To have a perfect life with someone? Do you think you could settle for an imperfect life with me?

I know loosing Mary and the baby was hard for you and I tried to be there for you but it wasn’t enough was it? Having you back at Baker Street, I admit, was a comfort but seeing you broken and hurt like I had once been was awful and terrifying. You had always been strong and I couldn’t help you when you were not. I would never want you to feel that pain a second time, John. I feel as if I have bought you nothing but heartbreak. Allow me to rectify that. Your happiness and well being means more to me than my own. If you will let me I will try my hardest to give you every ounce of happiness that you deserve. 

So you have probably read the agreement before reading this. I wanted to go into more detail about what I said there. 

INTIMACY:  
You may not think of me as someone who would want to be intimate with someone. I don't want to be intimate with _anyone_ , I want to be intimate with you. So acts of intimacy that I want to have with you are kissing, anywhere and everywhere. Hand holding, hugs (can also include cuddling), emotional intimacy, I want us to be able to talk about our feelings or any problems we come across in our relationship. I won’t always agree with you, like you won’t always agree with me. We may argue and not talk for days and we might will say things in the heat of the moment but I want a relationship where we can openly talk to one another before things get too out of hand.  
You've had far more experience with relationships so I need you to tell me if I do something wrong. I want to be good for you, John. I also want to be able for us to say things to one another. There's something I want to tell, something I've always wanted to say but never did. But I want to say it to you in person. 

FAMILY AND FRIENDS:  
I’m not sure if you have told Harry/any other family members that you are bisexual. Yes, I know you are bisexual. I have known from the beginning but I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable to tell me yourself. I understand that you may be angry with me for not telling you I knew sooner or for actually knowing your sexual orientation. I want our relationship to be public but I understand if you don’t want your family/friends to know that you are bisexual. Mycroft knows that I’m gay and I’m sure my parents have known for a while now. It won’t come to a surprise for Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and the countless other people who thought we were together anyway. Maybe we can work on telling people together?

WHAT I AM WILLING TO OFFER YOU IN THIS RELATIONSHIP:

Someone you can share yourself with. You have shared your whole self with my already but I don’t want you to feel as if you can’t keep doing this even if you decline having a relationship with me. 

Cases. I know how much you love and need them I can assure you that being in a relationship will not stop us going on them.  
I am willing to try to not put body parts in the fridge. My experiments will continue but if being with you means I have to find another place to store the decapitated heads then alright. I will also clean out the thumbs I put in the fridge this morning. Sorry about that. 

I am willing to let you continue the household duties as I know this gives you a purpose at 221B. Included in this is getting the milk. We actually need some more so after reading this if you wouldn’t mind...

Lastly, me. You can have me, John. Every mad, monstrous part of me. I’ve always been a part of you like you have been a part of me. Whatever way you want me, need me, you have me. That will never change. I will always, always be here for you even if you no longer want to be around me after you have read this. 

Yours always,  
Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Part two is John receiving both the letter and the agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> Person A has had feelings for Person B for a long time, and is ready to ask B to be in a relationship with them. Person A has no idea how to tell Person B, though, since they’re not good at expressing their feelings. So instead, they come up with a written document that’s written like a contract/terms of conditions paper, explaining in detail what being in a relationship with them means and what they have the privilege to do. A gives B the document and says it’s okay to decline the offer. B’s reaction is up to you.


End file.
